Milli Secim Turu 04
, |presenters = |host = |vote = 100% International jury |entries = 10 |winner = Rilaya "Saf" |prev = 03 |next = 05 }} Milli Secim Turu 04 was the fourth edition of the Azerbaijani national selection which selection Azerbaijan's entry for the eleventh edition of North Vision Song Contest. Announcement On the 18th September, is was revealed that the Azerbaijan State Philharmonic Hall had been chosen as the new host venue of Milli Secim Turu. As well as that, it was also revealed that Leyla Aliyeva would return to host the selection. On the 26th September, AzTV began to announcement the participants who would be taking part in the fourth edition of Milli Secim Turu which ran over the course of 10 days. The full list of participants was revealed on the 5th October. Venue The Azerbaijan State Philharmonic Hall was constructed throughout 1910–1912 at the request of the city elite and designed by the Armenian architect Gabriel Ter-Mikelov in the Italian Renaissance (exterior) and German Rococo (interior) styles. Its design was inspired by the architectural style of buildings within the Monte-Carlo Casino, particularly l'Opéra de Monte-Carlo. The society (known as the Summer Center for Public Gatherings prior to 1936) was originally organized as a club for the wealthy of Baku, who attended it for banquets and entertainment. During the Russian Civil War it served as a place for public rallies. In 1936, the club was reorganized into a residence for the Philharmonic society aimed at promoting Azerbaijani classical and folk music. On 11 August 1937 after the building underwent renovation it was named after composer Muslim Magomayev. In 1995, the hall was closed down for the more than 8 years for another renovation. However no restoration works were performed for the most part of that period, much to the discontent of many residents of Baku. Azerbaijan's Minister of Culture explained such delay by the fact that underground waters had damaged the base of the building over time. Nevertheless there were reports (mainly in the opposition media) that the money provided for the renovation by the government or donated by various prominent musicians (such as Mstislav Rostropovich, a Baku native) was largely misappropriated by the bureaucrats and officials who were in charge of funding the project. It was not until November 2002 that the restoration works resumed due to President Heydar Aliyev's special decree. The opening of the fully renovated building took place on 27 January 2004. Final Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from AzTV. Voting In the final, all jury members were asked to vote in Eurovision style; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 & 12 will be given to each participant. The artist with the highest amount of votes was then chosen to represent Azerbaijan in the eleventh edition of North Vision Song Contest. 'List of countries that voted' '12 points' 'Spokespersons' # Kasia Tusk # Högni Reistrup # Carole Samaha # Badriya Al Sayed # Nick Raptakis # Makpal Isabekova # Ivan Zak # Lind Islami Paola Turbay Michael Paukner Sofia Mountassir Svetlana Loboda Andrea Demirović Esma & Lozano Paata Tediashvili Nikki Jamal Vince Harder1 Cameron Cartio Niall Breslin Amel Bouchoucha Llum Barrera Marija Šestić Sofi Marinova Inga & Anush Helene Fischer Roma Acorn Khadija Nazirova Dénes Pál Malene Q Lionel Messi Mista Erik Solbakken 1 Rest of the World spokesperson. See also *Azerbaijan *Milli Secim Turu *North Vision Song Contest 11 External links *Announcement thread *Recap *Results (Part 1) *Results (Part 2) Category:Milli Secim Turu